


Prized Possession

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Please Send Help, Sleepy Cuddles, This is the most decent tags I've made, changki, changki rise, this is short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: This has got to be one of the best feelings in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cellyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellyne/gifts).



> I am running out of inspirations lol  
> This one sucks. Forgive me.

Changkyun felt exhausted, extremely tired, and any minute now he might collapse. He closed his eyes in hopes to get a tiny boost of energy to actually get his work done. He had been designing a vampire themed castle for the upcoming game his company is about to release. It’d been days and he’s just halfway through. His boss kept on asking for redesigning and additional details- and the castle is due in two days time. He opened his eyes slowly, stared at his computer screen, to his unfinished work and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He felt the stinging pain around his eyes, the surrounding of it shows an evident dark shadows. He sighed deeply and shook his head in disbelief. It’s past midnight.

Changkyun stood up and arranged his things. He knows all too well that he can’t progress when his mind and body are both shutting down. It’s approximately five hours past his shift, so he decided to just go home. With heavy eyelids and a hazy mind, he drove to his and Kihyun’s shared flat. He parked his motorbike near the elevator and smiled upon seeing Kihyun’s car. The older must be sound asleep now. The surrounding was quiet and empty, he was alone, well no wonder, judging by the time. Changkyun got in the elevator and pressed the 8th button. 

He walked hastily to get to their place, excited to get a glimpse of Kihyun’s sleeping face. Seeing his lover makes him whole and utmost glad that he was born in the same lifetime as Kihyun. Changkyun then moved inside their flat with careful and light steps. He reached their bedroom and there he saw his one and only, lying fast asleep, wearing Changkyun’s oversized shirt. The younger smiled so wide that it almost reached his ears. It feels like all of his exhaustion and problems had suddenly fade away. Changkyun walked over, and carefully placed himself beside the older, facing him. He shut his eyes in delight because finally he can get some rest, seeing Kihyun being so picturesque before he drifts off to dreamland is a bonus.

About five minutes later, he felt Kihyun moved. And he knows that the pink haired male is watching him. The older then kissed the younger on his forehead. And as much as Changkyun wanted to go to sleep, he can’t. Not when Kihyun is being like this. The younger kept his eyes shut and fake his sleep. Then he felt his lover’s fingers, brushing out strands of his hair away from his face. Kihyun’s thumb brushing the younger’s cheek, then his index finger started to trace the shape of Changkyun’s nose. Kihyun, a little later, lifted the younger’s head and cradled it on his arms, moving their bodies closer.

Being embraced by Kihyun like this makes Changkyun feel the safest and most comfortable. Any extreme tiredness of the day will surely get washed away when the older hugs him. For a moment there, Changkyun felt like he is the most prized possession that Kihyun is afraid to lose. 

“I love you.” He heard Kihyun whispered over his ear as the older tightens the embrace.

And Changkyun admits, this has got to be one of the best feelings in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The user Cellyne always leaves nice comments on my works and I appreciate it. It motivates me to write more. Thank you so much. This work is for you since you like ChangKi a lot like I do. Lets love them together :)


End file.
